Stats
There are multiple 'Sets' of stats in Untold Crusade: Primary Stats, Secondary Stats, Skills, and Spells. You begin with 10 Points to distribute, with 3 gained per level. Primary Stats are Endurance, Strength, Agility, Intelligence, Dexterity, Charisma, and Insight. Each point of Endurance increases your Maximum Hit Points by 1. Each point of Endurance also increases your Enduring Rolls by 1. The number of points of Endurance required to gain this roll bonus increases by 1 every time you gain a bonus to Enduring Rolls in this way ( i.e, 1 Point = +1 to Value; 3 Points = +2 to Value; 6 Points = +3 to Value ) Each point of Strength increases the damage you afflict with Critical Hits with Non-Ranged weapons by 1. For every point of Strength, you gain +1 Base Damage dealt with Non-Ranged Attacks; the number of points of Strength required to gain this Base Attack Damage increases by 1 every time you gain bonus Attack Damage in this way ( i.e, 1 Point = +1 Damage; 3 Points = +2 Damage; 6 Points = +3 Damage ). Each point of Agility increases your Maximum Action Points by 1. For every point of Agility, you gain +1 Ability Point Regeneration; the number of points of Agility required to gain this Regeneration Bonus increases by 1 every time you gain Regeneration in this way. Each point of Intelligence increases your Maximum Mana Points by 1. For every point of Intelligence, you gain +1 Overcast Roll Value; the number of points of Intelligence required to gain this Roll Value Bonus increases by 1 every time you gain Roll Value Bonus in this way. Each point of Dexterity increases your Spell Effect by 1. Dexterity also reduces the AP costs of your Non-Movement actions, as denoted below. For every point of Dexterity, you also gain +1 Damage Dealt with Critical Hits with ranged weapons. Each point of Charisma increases your Interaction Rolls by 1, scaling like the other rolls. Your Spells cost less MP, based on your Charisma amount and the above graph. Each point of Insight increases your Spell Resist by 1. For every point of Insight, your Perception Roll Value is increased by 1. The number of points of Insight required to gain this Roll Value bonus increases by 1 every time you gain Roll Value in this way. The Secondary Stats are Hit Points, Mana Points, Action Points, Attack Damage, Spell Effect, Movement, Critical Hit Bonus Damage, Armor, Spell Resist, Critical Hit Roll Value, Enduring Roll Value, Interaction Roll Value, Overcast Roll Value, and Perception Roll Value. Events will have a Value that must be reached to succeed in that event, or achieve the desired outcome. You attempt to reach this outcome by rolling 1d20 and adding it to the appropriate value -- for detecting things, use Perception Rolls; For withstanding damage, use Enduring Rolls; For performing Magic that is a permutation of one of your Spells or Magical capabilities, use Overcast Roll Value.